As the structure of a related-art resolver, there has been known a resolver including a resolver stator with magnetic pole teeth arranged at equal intervals along a circumferential direction of an annular base portion of the stator, and a resolver rotor configured to change a reluctance component in a gap defined between the stator and the rotor by changing an angular position relative to the stator (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
In a resolver described in Patent Literature 1, a stator core is formed so that a rolling direction of a material for the stator core and a direction of a major axis of secondary-mode deformation substantially match to each other. Accordingly, there can be reduced an influence on angle detection errors of the resolver by a leakage flux from a rotator of a rotary electric machine being a detection target. Thus, angle detection accuracy can be increased. Further, there is no need to form the stator core by rotary lamination. As a result, productivity and assembling ability are improved.
Further, in a resolver disclosed in Patent Literature 2, angles excluding multiples of 360 degrees/(P/N) are set as rotary lamination angles of laminations (electromagnetic steel sheets). Thus, concentration of pitch errors only on certain phases is prevented, and the pitch errors are distributed to the entire laminations. In this manner, a VR-type resolver with high accuracy can be achieved.